


The Look

by nothing_but_a_comedy (sleepwithacommunist)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Glove Kink, Grinding, Light Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This is mostly a comfort fic for my best friend but it eventually leads to light smut lol. You're having a rough day and J notices, so he tries to cheer you up a little with some heavy petting and eventually sex.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Kudos: 52





	The Look

Standing in the kitchen, you frown as you stare blankly at the boiling water. You’re trying to make pasta, but you’re so lost in your thoughts that you don’t even register the bubbles reaching the top of the pan and starting to overflow.

“What’s that thing they say about watched pots?”

You jump a little as Joker’s airy comment breaks you out of your trance.

“Oh shit,” you curse under your breath and move the pan off the burning stove.

The frown remains on your face as you notice that some of the water had spilled over and burned on the surface of the stove. Not feeling like continuing with your efforts, you pour the boiling water down the drain and walk over to the couch with a heavy sigh.

Joker is sitting on the couch, watching you with curious eyes. You plop down beside him and rest your head on his shoulder, sighing again.

“Two sighs in less than a minute, wow.” His tone is light and amused, but you don’t crack a smile at his teasing.

His voice is gruff and he gently tilts your chin up at him. “What’s with the look, grumpy girl?”

You wrap your arms around his waist and bury your head in his chest. He allows your touch and lightly hugs you back.

“I’ve just been having a bad day,” you grumble with your face still shoved in his chest. You breathe in his scent and immediately start feeling a little better.

You continue to mutter in his chest, unsure how to describe what you’re actually feeling, so settling for a generic description. “Just like, my life… kinda sucks, you know?”

He hums in understanding and pets your hair, his hand travelling up and down the back of your head while you nuzzle into his large purple coat.

“And I haven’t gotten any attention from you in a while,” you smirk and lean away from his chest to give him a silly glare.

His mouth drops open in mock surprise while his hands wander down your back. You can feel his gloved hands tracing patterns down your spine, slowly descending to your ass.

“Ah, that’s a lie, naughty girl,” he growls and pulls you onto his lap before groping your ass gently.

You moan softly, enjoying how he roughly massages your ass cheeks. Huffing in frustration and needing more, you gaze at him through your eyelashes and bite your lip.

He licks his lips and chuckles as you roll your hips down on his lap, grinding your pussy against the growing bulge in his pants.

“Now doll,” he drawls, “don’t give me  _ that _ look.”

You laugh and bat your eyelashes at him innocently. “What look?” You rock your hips one more time, your hands digging into his shoulders.

He ignores your movements, knowing how much you don’t like it when he does that.

“The one that says, ‘Oh daddy, please give me attention!’” He imitates you with a high-pitched and exaggerated voice, smiling at your pouting face.

“Pft, I would never say that,” you roll your eyes lovingly and gyrate your hips, betraying how needy you are.

  
“I know. You’re not  _ saying _ it, but I can see it on your face. Desperation...” he drags out the word while his hands slip inside the waistband of your pants and panties.

The cool leather of his gloves on your hot skin makes you shiver. You inch your face closer to his and stare into his eyes with lust, your breath coming out in heavy puffs as he massages your ass.

“It’s written clearly on that pretty little face of yours.” His lips brush against yours, he bites on your bottom lip as he pulls your ass down and rubs your pussy harder on his cock.

“Well if you see it so clearly then why don’t you fuck me already?” You pull on his tie and lock lips with him. You moan lewdly as you rock your hips back and forth, eliciting a deep groan from him.

“I don’t mind taking you up on that offer, princess,” he muffles against your lips and carries you as he gets off the couch.

You wrap your legs around him, keeping your lips connected to his in a searing kiss. He fumbles to the bedroom and falls on top of the mattress with you tangled around his body.

He pulls his mouth away, chuckling at how you whine for him to come back. He hastily pulls off the top layer of his clothes, throwing them in a pile in the corner of the room. Looking down at you with a cocky grin, he starts unzipping his pants very slowly. He’s teasing you and he knows it.

Your familiar pout grows on your face as you watch him play with the waistband of his boxers.

He laughs, rolling down the band of his boxers inch by inch. “Why so serious, hm?”

The frown on your face turns into a tilted smirk as you flutter your eyelids and bite your lip seductively like you did before.

“Ah, there’s that naughty expression you always give me!” He rolls his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them and returning to hover over you.

You stare at his cock lustfully while his hands pull your pants and panties down your legs. You giggle at his exclamation, happy that you’re getting the attention you so desperately craved earlier. Your hands shake slightly as you lift your shirt off your body and unhook your bra before flinging it away.

“Hurry up and put your cock inside me, and I’ll show you an even better expression,” you moan as you feel his fingers teasing your clit.

He grins and rubs the head of his cock up and down your entrance. He watches you throw your head back against the pillow and your mouth open in a silent gasp. Pride and arousal swell within him as he smugly thinks about the way you’ll look when you cum around his cock.


End file.
